Deep Within The Nightmare
by Kitaro-sama
Summary: A young girl's friend commits suicide, and when attempting to get revenge she loses her life also and finds herself in Halloween Town.
1. Disclaimer

Kitaro~sama: Ha! Welcome to another wonderful story by yours truly. Well. this used to be Little Washu, then I was known as Inu~Adriennsama. Now you may simply call me. Kitaro~sama. That's right, I rule you. ^_^  
  
Yami-Zoe: What the fuh? You don't rule me. If anything, I control you!  
  
Kitaro~sama: Oh yes, let me introduce you people to my alter ego. This is Zoe, but you can call her Yami-Zoe. ^_^  
  
Yami-Zoe: No! YOU WILL CALL ME YAMI-ZOESAMA OR ELSE YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THE RATHER OF MY SCYTHE!  
  
Kitaro~sama: Oh, you and your scythe. Get over it Zoe. You can't hurt anyone over the internet.  
  
Yami-Zoe: Yes. but I can hurt you! *death glare and pulls out scythe* Come here girly!  
  
Kitaro~sama: ACK! *runs about being chased by a goth girl wielding a scythe* ANYWAYS! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS CHARACTERS! YIKES! *dodges a swift slash of Zoe's weapon* I'M ONLY SAYING THAT ONCE SO YOU BETTER HAVE HEARD THAT! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS SO LAY OFF!!! I AM NOT SHARING!!! ACK! *rolls on the floor*  
  
Yami-Zoe: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! DIE!!!!  
  
Ari-san: Hey Kitaro~sama! What's up?  
  
Kitaro~sama: RUN ARI-SAN!!!! *ducks once again*  
  
Ari-san: JEEZ! *runs away from Zoe* What you do this time!?! O.O;  
  
Kitaro~sama: I don't know! Just get to reading, maybe she'll get bored and stop!!!! _  
  
Yami-Zoe: SQWUEEEEEEEEE!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! 


	2. Pumpkins

Chapter 1  
Pumpkins  
  
She wasn't at school for the past few days, and I was beginning to get worried. I went to her house and no one would answer. I called her on the telephone, but I always got the answering machine. No one at school knew where she was, and it wasn't like her to miss class. I'd sit all through class, tapping my pencil nervously. I was scared about what might have happened to her. For as long as I've known her, I know she would never do something like this. It wasn't like her to just disappear and miss school without some kind of notice. I was worried. In the back of my mind I knew there was something wrong. Recently there had been some boys picking on her and making the last few weeks for her hell. They were so cruel. They would take her homework and shred it right in front of her. They sabotaged school reports and projects, tricked her friends into betrayal, and even killed her kitten. Hopefully she hadn't done anything drastic.  
  
But she had. That is exactly what happened. Later on I had found out at school that she was dead. Allison, my best friend, had committed suicide. Dead? No, not Allison. Of all the people I knew, she was the least likely to do something like that. I didn't find it to be true at first, but it slowly became more real to me every day that I didn't see her. I was becoming worried. What if this was the truth? What if she really was gone? What would I do if she were. dead? The days passed slowly, and I finally convinced myself when I went to visit her house. She wasn't there, and the only greetings I received were those of crying parents. And while standing on the front doorstep of her house, watching her parents crying like children who's dog was just ran over by a car, it hit me. She was gone.  
  
That night I sat in my bedroom. It was late, and my room was filled with darkness. I sat in the darkest corner and thought to myself. What had just happened? Did I really just lose my best friend? Allison, who had been there for me since I had first known her.was gone? Allison, the strongest person I knew, so brave and fearless, had committed suicide. And why.because some boys were picking on her. It didn't sound like the Allison I knew. If anything, it sounded like myself. If the one person I looked up to for all the answers and advice had suddenly done this, of all things, what would happen to my faith in her? I wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come. I wasn't sad. Of all things.There was a feeling of vengeance inside of me. I didn't feel sorrow for the loss of Allison, but I felt a deep urge to make the score even. I knew that if I were to ask her if revenge was the right thing, she would disagree. But what was I to do? What was I suppose to do? The only good influence in my life had killed herself, and even though she wasn't there to steer me in the right direction, I knew what I was feeling wasn't the right thing. This wasn't like me, and I was beginning to scare myself. I decided to go for a walk. Even if it was late, there was one place that I always found to relieve me of stress. My pumpkin patch.  
  
I sat in my backyard, with the pumpkins. I found it strange that, of all places, here was where I was most at peace with myself. Whenever I came here, nothing in the world could get to me. Even the thought of my best friend's death seemed to slip away into the darkness. I stared at the dark sky and shimmering stars above. I hadn't realized it was such a cold night. The wind was blowing briskly, shaking the trees and allowing the leaves to fall from them, dancing to the ground. It was magical almost, watching these tiny dancers swiftly and gracefully float to the ground below. They now lie on the pumpkins, blending a fiery red with the orange. I picked a leaf from its resting place, twirling it between my fingers. "Even after death it is still beautiful," I said to myself. "Just like you Allison." I looked back towards the pumpkin where I had disturbed the leaf. I placed it back and stared at it for a while. Something slipped into my mind, and I couldn't believe I had forgotten about it. I hadn't realized this, but tomorrow was Halloween.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitaro~sama: Mweehee! Fun huh? I'm not sure why, but suicide seems to catch my interest. ^_^  
  
Yami-Zoe: Only because you think of it so often. *glarepantglare*  
  
Kitaro~sama: ....SHUSH! No one suppose to know! _  
  
Ari-san: Two questions. When did Zoe stop chasing us and. What am I doing here!?  
  
Kitaro~sama: Because. well.. Why did you stop?  
  
Yami-Zoe: Asthma.. *pant*  
  
Ari-san: No joke?  
  
Kitaro~sama: And as for you, why not have you here! Maybe people will read your Kenshin ficcys!  
  
Ari-san: Yea! They should read them, that they should. ^_^  
  
Kitaro~sama: Oh. stop that. -_-; 


	3. Whiskers

Kitaro~sama: Ah ha! I bet you people didn't know I usually write comedic fan fiction? Huh?! I bet ya didn't! XD  
  
Yami-Zoe: Shut up.  
  
Kitaro~sama: That was cruel! *waterfall tears* BUT! Did you also know I usually write about anime!?!?  
  
Yami-Zoe: ..I did.  
  
Kitaro~sama:.....I would hope so Zoe. I would hope so. -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
Whiskers  
  
The doorbell rang, and from the bathroom I heard the familiar sound that comes around this time every year.  
  
"Trick or treat!" the little kids screamed.  
  
As I was putting on my whiskers, I could hear mother talking to the children as she handed them each a granola bar.  
  
"Oh! What adorable costumes! We have a cute little pirate, and a ninja, and oh my. We even have a tiger. Well, lets see what we have for the cute little trick or treaters." I could hear her hand rustle against the plastic wrapping of the candy as she pulled out, "Well look! We have granola bars! How lucky are you kids!? Here you go, and happy Halloween!" I heard the door shut, and my mother plop herself on the living room couch.  
  
It was sickening how my mother was acting. My mother and father hated Halloween. Every year my mother would put on this little act when the trick- or-treaters came around. She would be so surprised at their "cute" little costumes, which she had seen on every other child in the past, and then she would give them "candy". Well, this year the kids were lucky. In past years, she would just wrap rocks up in paper, claiming it was candy. I felt sorry for the children.  
  
I stuck on my last whisker and put on the last little bit of my makeup. I took a step or two back so that I could see myself in the mirror. I had worked so long on my costume, and I wanted to make sure it looked perfect. This year, I was going as a black cat. I had every detail down. I had black cat ears pinned to my head. This was to make sure they didn't fall out, and to keep my long, wavy brown hair out of the way. I wore black whiskers, three on each cheek, and had special pink makeup on my nose, which ran down to my lips, which were lavished in purple lipstick. Around my eyes I had black markings, so that in a way it would make me look more Egyptian. It also brought out the purple in my eyes. Along with this I wore blue mascara. Around my neck was a black choker with a large silver bell, a necklace in which had a large star with a circle around it, and a steel ball necklace. My shirt was black and was made out of a material that took the shape of ones body. The sleeves were a black mesh material that ran down to my thumbs. Around my wrists I wore small rubber bracelets, a steel ball bracelet, and on one finger a small ring. My fingers had fake nails on them that were suppose to resemble claws. Around my waist, I wore a black leather belt with silver nubs. My pants were a tight black material with small buckles along the sides of my legs. Slipped through the back belt loop was a long, fluffy, black tail with a white tip. My shoes what very large, black, and leather that shone in the light. "Perfect," I said to myself and headed out of the bathroom downstairs.  
  
As I made my way down the stairs, I peered down at my parents. My father was sitting in his large, green recliner watching the news. In one hand he held a beer, and in the other was the television remote. He was dressed as a devil, a very cheap devil if I may add. He wore tiny red horns that he had made out of construction paper, long red underwear, and on the floor lay a pitchfork made out of cardboard. Oh, and may I add, he had drawn on his mustache with Crayola marker. Yes, like I said, he was very cheap. On the other hand, my mother put a little more effort into her costume. She bought hers, but at least it was decent. She was dressed as a witch, and a pretty nasty one, that she was. With a long black gown and black pointed hat, she also had the green face paint along with warts to complete the outfit. Heck, she even had a broom, which she kept by the front door.  
  
"Oh great, I guess that costumes means you plan on going out," my mother said while she refilled the candy bowl with more granola bars.  
  
"Yes mother. You know that Halloween is my favorite holiday. Of course I am going to go out."  
  
"I like your costume kid, makes ya pretty lookin'," said my drunken father winking at me.  
  
"Well, I expect you to be back before ten o'clock. Do you hear what I say?"  
  
"Yes mother, I do."  
  
"Get lots o candy sweet cheeks," said a now smirking devil.  
  
"Oh, plan to," I said. At that I stepped outside through our front door and started on my way into the backyard and to my pumpkin patch.  
  
Kitaro~sama:..Hey, where's Ari-san at!?  
  
Ari-san: I'm over here!  
  
Kitaro~sama: What are you doing? Are you typing!?! O_O  
  
Ari-san: Yep. I'm also updating my Kenshin fic! ^_^  
  
Kitaro~sama: *sniffle* But. you're suppose to be reading my story! *sniffle*  
  
Ari-san: ........oh... well it can wait. ^_^  
  
Kitaro~sama: No one cares about this... Y_Y  
  
Yami-Zoe: Oh yea, sure. -_- 


	4. Venom

Chapter 3  
Venom  
  
I moved swiftly moved through the darkness, so that my parents would not see me. Even though they were in the house and I had the darkness on my side to hide me, I still did not want to get caught. It was such a long ways from my house to the patch, but tonight it seemed even further. I needed to get in and out of there quickly, for no one needed to see what I was doing. As soon as I saw the small glowing lights far off, I knew I was getting closer, and before I knew it, I was there.  
  
Every year around this time, people from miles around would come to me for pumpkins. I had a reputation of having the largest, healthiest, and most pumpkins in the whole town. I worked all year long tending to them, and when Halloween finally came around, it was worth all the labor. I made a lot of money each year selling my harvest. On average, I lost about half of my crop. After that I took the best pumpkins and set them aside, and took the reaming ones to carve my own jack-o-lanterns. The ones set aside were saved for their seeds, and then used to grow the best pumpkins for next year. There were also a select few that I did not allow the towns people to buy, for they were the best pumpkins, and I needed them to grow more blue ribbon winners. Yes, I would also enter the county fair with them, and of course every year I would win for largest pumpkin and best pie. Pumpkins were my hobby, what could I say?  
  
As I ran to the center of my field, I grabbed a small bag that sat just next to one of the larger jack-o-lanterns. The field was full of small glowing lights being emitted from the pumpkins, and in a way it was creepy and beautiful at the same time. I crouched down to the wet earth and wrapped my arms around a very large pumpkin. Using most of my strength, I pushed the pumpkin to one side. Underneath, where the pumpkin used to rest, was a large hole dug into the ground. It was very dark, and it was hard to see what was in there. I reached into the bag and pulled out a flashlight. I flicked the switch, and shone it down into the whole. Worms squirmed around and dug there way back into the earth, trying to hide themselves from the light, and beetles scattered about from fright. I searched around a bit before I found what I was looking for. I reached down inside the hole, which was as deep as the length of my arm.  
  
I pulled out a small wooden box that was covered in dirt. I set it onto the ground and wiped the top off. Unhinging the latch, I opened it. Small spiders scurried out and across the ground. Inside of the box was a small vile in which contained a transparent liquid of a golden color. I had been saving it for quite a while and decided that tonight was the night to use it. Inside of the vile was just enough snake venom to kill a single person, slowly if I might add. The symptoms were those of any snake venom. First, the victim would run a high fever, sweating and experiencing dizziness. Then they would slowly become insane, not being able to tell the difference of reality and fantasy. And last but not least, they would bleed from the inside while the venom killed off all of their body tissue. Eventually they would die, that is if they did not receive treatment soon after injection. It was the perfect substance for my revenge. Although I knew that Allison would not want this, it felt right to me. I had to get revenge on those boys.  
  
I took the vile and stuck it in the bag. Inside, the bag also contained the flashlight, a small knife, candy, an empty bottle, a blowgun and dart, a small pumpkin, and various other items. I took the bag, threw it over my shoulder, and ran over towards the oak tree that stood just next to the field. In the tree was a large, hollowed out hole. I reached deep inside the hole and pulled out a long staff. I had had the staff for a long time. It was carved from a branch from that very same tree I kept it within. I tied my bag to the end of it and headed back towards town.  
  
I made my way up the road looking for signs of where the boys may be. It wouldn't be too hard to find them, especially on Halloween. Every year they would go around the town terrorizing children and playing tricks on the town's people. Last Halloween, they even went as far as to burn someone's house down. Everyone knew of them, and they weren't hard to point out. Every Halloween they wore the same costume, which were jack-o-lanterns on their head with long green capes. They called themselves The Poltergeists.  
  
One would not believe how many years I have been accused of working with The Poltergeists. Since I am the major pumpkin distributor in town, they all immediately suspect I am the one selling them pumpkins for their costumes. Having anything to do with these kids is considered almost being one of them. I did encounter them once, attempting to by pumpkins from me, but I refused to sell them any. With that response, they smashed my pumpkins. Later that night, I caught them trying to steal them instead of buying them. I have since then convinced people I do not provide them with pumpkins. But why take my word? Take a look for yourself. The jack-o- lanterns used as part of their costumes are of low quality, so low to the point that they are rotting away almost. Green and brown, discolored, not even the right shape for pumpkins. One could easily tell they are not my work.  
  
It wasn't long into my travel to wear I heard my first sign. I could hear children, young children, crying. I started running. I couldn't lose this chance. These children had to know something about The Poltergeists. I finally came into view of the children and began to slow.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" I said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Our candy is gone!" One of them cried and held out an empty paper bag. Another one did the same, and a little girl sat on the ground with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Do you know who took it?" I asked.  
  
"Pumpkin people! They took our candy," the little girl whimpered.  
  
"Okay. Don't worry kids, I will get your candy back." I untied my bag and reached in, pulling out handfuls of candy. "Here, you can have my candy." I put the candy into their bags, and their tears slowly became dry.  
  
"Thank you Pheonia."  
  
"You're welcome. But could you guys do me two favors?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"First, which way did the pumpkin people go?"  
  
"That way," pointed a little boy.  
  
"Okay, and second, go get a lot of candy!"  
  
"Ok! Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome. Now you guys get going and get some more candy." I smiled at them as they walked off, admiring the candy I had given them. How great it was to be so young. Sometimes I wished I were little again. I tied my bag back onto the staff and headed towards where they had pointed. Until now, I hadn't realized where they had directed me. It was right into the forest. 


	5. Vampire

Chapter 4  
Vampire  
  
It was dark, very dark. I could barely see what was in front of me. I reached into my bag and pulled out the flashlight. I flicked the switch, and a blazing yellow light came from the end of it. 'Much better,' I thought to myself. I walked slowly, trying not to make much noise. I didn't want them to hear me. Who know what would happen then. Luckily, I was wearing all black, so it was difficult to see me in the darkness.  
  
I searched for quite some time. The moon hung directly overhead. The forest was becoming even creepier then before. I didn't how late it was, but I was sure that if I was to return home now that I would have to face an angry mother. As I walked, I stared up at the moon. It seemed so radiant tonight. A full moon on Halloween was such a mysterious thing, but at the same time it seemed right. And while watching the bats fly past, I felt like I was in my pumpkin patch, I was at peace and everything was so serene, until I felt something bump into me. I fell to the ground and dropped my flashlight.  
  
I got to my knees and felt around for my flashlight. My heart was skipping beats. What had I ran into, and was it human? If anything it was probably a tree. I began to calm, until I heard a voice. "You dropped this."  
  
I screamed and jumped backwards. There was a hand holding out my flashlight. I took it away from them and swiftly turned it back on. I aimed the light at the person trying to see who it was. "Hey! Not in the eyes, please!" said the voice. There was someone there, but I couldn't see whom for they were covering their eyes from the bright light. Slowly they uncovered them, and I was relieved at who I saw.  
  
"It's only you Alex," I said, giving a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well yea. Who else would it be?"  
  
Alexander, Alex for short, was a kid from school. Alex was a slim boy, with short sandy hair and deep emerald eyes. He was very kind to everyone, and always stuck up for people who couldn't for themselves. Everyone admired him and wanted to be his friend. For some odd reason though, he chose me to be his friend. We have known each other for a while now, and secretly I think that lately I have had feelings towards him. And in a way, I think he felt the same towards me. I was being silly though. I didn't even like boys. They are liars and only use girls.but Alex was different somehow. Whenever I saw him, there was a feeling of calmness inside of me. My heart would beat faster, and I would blush. I couldn't like him though. I am the kind of person who doesn't give into her emotions so easily. The heart was only a tool of your body to throw you off course. One should use their mind and not their heart.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked holding out his hand to help me up. I stared up at him. I hadn't noticed that he was wearing his costume. Alex was dressed as a vampire, with a long black cape and fangs. He was quite handsome in it I thought.No. What was I thinking? There I go again, letting my emotions get the better of me. But I couldn't help myself. I was even blushing by now. I tried to hide it, but it didn't work. I got up off the ground and brushed the dirt off of me. "Are you okay Pheonia?" he asked again. I gave him a death glare.  
  
"What the hell do think you're doing out here?!?! Why'd you sneak up on me like that!?" I yelled at him, causing a few bats to fly out of the trees. He was taken aback, and almost fell over in surprise of my sudden outburst.  
  
"Ack! I didn't mean to! I thought you saw me coming."  
  
"Well what are you doing out here then?"  
  
"I was taking a walk, just like you are."  
  
"Uh, heh, yea, that's right. I'm taking a walk." That comment made me a bit nervous. I couldn't let Alex know why I was really out here. 'Oh hi Alex. I'm out here looking for The Poltergeists so that I may kill their leader to avenge my dead friend. And how is your evening?' Oh yea, that would go over well. At least he didn't ask what I was REALLY doing out here.  
  
"I like your costume. You make a very pretty kitty."  
  
"Oh heh, thank you I guess." I scratched the back of my head while blushing.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?" he asked smiling sweetly.  
  
"Uh, sorry," I blushed, "I kinda want to be along right now."  
  
"Oh. well that's alright. Maybe I'll bump into you again?"  
  
"Heh, let's hope not. I don't need a sore bottom," I laughed forcefully.  
  
"Well alright. See you," he said waving to me as he walked off. He was so handsome with his costume on, and his cape flowing gracefully behind him only added to it. There I went again, letting emotions take control. I hit my forehead, trying to regain my concentration. I picked my stuff off of the ground and started on my way again. Hopefully this time I would run into who I was looking for. 


End file.
